You Can Break Me, But I Will Never Break Her
by Whylie04
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story, without a trace! If you haven't read it please read it, however, the story will stay make sense, for the most part, without reading my other story.
1. Jake's Return

Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to post the sequel to my first story "Without a Trace." Anyways this is the first chapter to it so I hope you like it! Please feel free to favorite, follow and review.

It has been a week since Beca and Jesse have been released from the hospital, and they have just finished eating dinner in a little town near Barden.

As they walked out of the family-owned Italian restaurant, and into the brisk November air, Beca started to shiver. Jesse came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Someone's a little cold."

"Yeah well...you know I'm not so into the cold."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back?"

"Yeah, I will be fine Jess."

"Okay well, see you tomorrow Becs. I love you." He said sweetly as he pressed a soft kiss to her nose.

"I love you too." Beca replied.

It's late and Jesse is walking back to the treble house when he is ambushed by Jake and the rest of his karate friends. They drag him into an alley and two off them restrain him.

"You..." Was all Jesse could get out at first. "Come on man...can't you just leave us alone?"

"Shut it loverboy!" shouted Jake. "Listen up. I am willing to make you a deal. Break up with Beca and we will leave you alone."

"You're kidding right...Get a life pretty boy. Stop going around ruining everyone else's lived because you didn't get what you wanted. You're pathetic..."

"Really...lets see who's pathetic when I'm done with you..."

In the next minute, Jake kicked and punched Jesse senseless. With one final kick to his ribs and by flipping him, Jake left Jesse on the ground barely able to move.

"I think you should reconsider lover boy, but that's just me."

Five minutes have passed and Jesse is still unable to lift himself up off the ground. He wasn't bleeding, but his whole body was severely bruised and aching. After a few more minutes though, he was able to get the strength to get back on his feet. He stood there for a moment, leaning up against the wall for support, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

As he walks back to the treble house he wonders: how am I going to explain this to the guys? I don't want them to know; its embarrassing. And Beca...she can't find out about this.

i know it's sad, but keep on reading! I will post a new chapter every day like I did with my first story. I already have it all written out, so I'm open to suggestions, but it may be hard for me to work your idea into my writing.


	2. What's Wrong With Jesse?

Hey guys! I'm posting this early so I don't forget later. Tomorrow is Monday, so I have to wake up early. And because i don't know how much homework I have, I might not be able to post anything tomorrow or I might just forget so...jus giving you a heads up. No promises for a knew chapter tomorrow.

When Jesse makes it to the to the treble house, he opens the door and doesn't say a word or even puts on his classic smile. He just walks straight up the stairs and begins climbing up them, painfully slowly. All the guys look over at him

"Hey Jess." Greg calls after him.

"Yeah." Jesse responds as he stops and turns himself to face the guys.

"Are you okay? I mean it's only 9, and your already going to bed, without saying a single word to us."

"Yeah...I'm fine." he tries to figure out what to say and make it believable to avoid any more explanation. "Just...tried." He then continues climbing up the stairs, as if they were a mountain.

"But-" Greg was cut off by Benji.

"Look I know your worried about him, but trust me, I know Jesse. He seems like he's always happy, but last year, when Beca freaked out at him and then came to apologize, and you know, he turned her down...he was anything, but happy. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to me about it. So I think it would be better if we just left him go and get a goodnight a sleep to think through whatever's going on his head." Benji informed him in a whisper.

"Okay...I guess," Greg started and then glanced up at Jesse. "but look at him. He still hasn't made it up the stairs."

They all looked at him worried. Now Benji realized that their was much more to it than he originally thought.

The next day, when Jesse wakes up, he is very sore. As he starts walking, he notices he is limping a little. "Crap..." he mutters to himself "They are going to notice." To his surprise no one is downstairs. Then he remembers, "Right...I'm the only one that has an 8 o'clock class on Monday. Thank god." he thinks to himself.

After he eats and gets dressed he grabs his backpack and heads downstairs. Just as he opens the door he sees Beca. "Oh frik..." he thinks to himself. We were going to walk to class together today. She is going to notice.

"Hey nerd" she says as she hugs him, breaking him out of his train of thought. He flinches a little and Beca notices. "Hey...is everything okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." Like the guys Beca was not convinced, but she just decided to let it go. "I guess he's just having an off day." she thought to herself. "Wait...Jesse never has off days. He's always cheerful and ready to do anything."

After a few minutes of silence (Jesse did not even lace their fingers together like he always had), Beca begins to worry.

"Hey Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Are u sure your okay, because your not being yourself today. And it's not like you to have off days."

"Bec trust me; everything is okay."

"Jesse?"

"What?" he asks irritably.

"Look at me." He turns to face her. "I can tell there is something your not telling me. This is the longest you have ever gone without smiling."

"Beca I told you, I'm just tired."

"Jesse listen to me." He cuts her off and just loses it.

"I don't understand why you can't accept that. I'm tired. Just leave me alone."

Beca was shocked. She couldn't even think of what to say. Jesse has never said anything like that. Never ever. "What is wrong? And why won't he tell me?" she worried to herself.

"Jesse?" she said looking up, but he was gone.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Jesse Becomes the Shutter-Outer

Hey guys! This is the next chapter! I know it's short, but its important!

Later that day, Beca went to the treble house to find Jesse.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jesse?" she asked the three trebles.

"No, we haven't seen him since last night." Greg spoke up.

"I saw him this morning, but he wasn't himself." Beca told them worriedly.

"That's how he was last night." Josh confirmed. (NOTE: I didn't know what the one guys name was, so I just called him Josh. He looks like a Josh to me. But anyways, he is the guy that comes out of the ball-like thing during the trebles last performance in pitch perfect. If you are confused on who he is - its hard to explain - then just send me a review and I will try to explain him better at the beginning of the next chapter I post. Sorry this was so long...now back to the story!)

"We were walking to class today and he got mad at me and walked away because I was asking him what was wrong. He said and I quote: 'Why can't you just accept that! I'm tired? Leave me alone!' And I haven't seen him since."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Wait...he said what?" Greg asked in total shock.

"I know I don't get it. He has never said anything like that before." Beca was going to say more, but just then Jesse walked in the door. When he saw Beca he ran up to his room.

"Jesse!" Beca called after him as she ran up the stairs after him. By the time she was at his door he had already slammed it shut and locked it.

"Jesse open up...what's wrong?" Beca sobbed.

"Beca I'm sorry; just go away." he pleaded.

"Jesse I can't." She paused a moment. "I have never seen u like this before. I need to no what's wrong. I can't stand seeing you like this. It's not you at all. No madder what the time of day you are always bright and cheerful..." He didn't respond. "Jesse please...answer me..." she broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry bec..."

After that, he didn't say another word. In a few minutes Beca gave up and ran down the stairs and was out the door before any of the trebles could say anything.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Benji Catches on

Hey guys! I'm posting early because I'm really busy tonight!

Jesse stayed in his room until all of the trebles were gone a few hours later. By the time he went down stairs it was already dark out. He decided to go and apologize to Beca.

On the way over he was attacked. It was Jake and his karate friends again. They took him into the woods so no one could here them

"Okay...so Jesse...I see u haven't broken up with Beca yet." said Jake threateningly as he took a step towards him.

"I know, but please just leave me alone. I'm really sore from yesterday." Jesse pleaded.

"Shut up! I don't want to here it loverboy. Now...are you going to break up with Beca or..." He trailed off . "I think you can fill in the blanks Jesse."

"Jake please."

"Do you really think please is going to work with me? Don't you realize how fun it is for me to see you in pain?"

"Jake I will do anything other than breaking up with her."

"Nope, you are going to break up with Beca."

"No I can't."

"Okay then...I see you've made your choice."

"Jake plea-" before Jesse could finished jake had already kicked him hard in the ribs. In the next minute Jake continually kicked Jesse.

When he was done Jake said. "And if you ever tell anybody about this, I will end you Jesse." And with that Jake and his friends ran away leaving Jesse alone in the woods.

It took a lot longer for Jesse to get up this time. It was almost as if jake had remembered every spot he kicked him yesterday because he had kicked every single one of Jesse's bruises.

When he finally got up he hobbled as fast as he could to the treble house. When he got inside, he realized it was empty except for one person, benji.

"Jesse, oh my god what happened to you!"

"Sorry Benji...I can't talk right now-" Before he could finish he fell on to the ground because he was so beaten up and exhausted.

"Jesse!" Benji yelled worriedly as he ran over to help Jesse.

"Thanks Benji." he said weakly as Benji helped him up.

"Ill help you upstairs."

When they got to Jesse's Bed Benji asked "Jesse?"

"Yeah..."

"What the frik is going on?!"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you..."

"But why-"

"Benji please...no one can know about this.

"But Jesse-"

"Benji please. I'm sorry but I just need you to act like tonight never happened. I'm thankful that you helped me upstairs but please...this never happened.

"Well..." He paused a moment. "Okay...Jesse I'm just worried about you. Everyone is and-"

"Benji I know. I'm sorry just...please if you are my friend you won't say anything."

Without saying goodbye Benji looked at Jesse worriedly and walked out the door.

Jesse felt terrible that he couldn't tell Benji or anyone. But he couldn't. It would only make everything worse.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. The Apology

Hey! I think I'm going to start uploading every morning while I'm on the bus or other car going to school. Unless I forget...then I will post after school. But anyways, I'm going start start updating from 7 to 7:30 from now on

The next day Jesse didn't have class until 1 o'clock, but he got up early so he could go and apologize to Beca.

When he went downstairs he received several questions symotaniously.

"Jesse how are you doing?"

"What is wrong?"

"What's going on with you and Beca?"

"What is going on?"

Without even knowing who said what and what they were even asking, Jesse just avoided the question by replying, "Guys I'm fine and ill be back in a little bit."And with that, he was out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Wait...but, what about waffle day?" they all said in unison after Jesse left.

As Jesse was on his way to the Bella's he thought about what to say. "I'll just say that I truly was tired because I couldn't sleep that night and that I'm sorry I took it out on her. Yeah I think that will work." he reasoned in his head.

Just before he reached the house he noticed fat Amy walking towards him. Before he could say anything she slapped him so hard it almost knocked him over.

"Ow, what the frik was that for Amy!"

"What do you think it was for loverboy?" said fat Amy as she grabbed his shirt with both her hands and slightly lifted him up.

"Oh you mean Beca..." He said nervously.

"Duh..." she said as she let go of Jesse

"I know Amy. I was an idiot. I was actually on my way to see her now."

"Well now's the time. She is all alone in the house. Everyone just left for class."

"Okay...thanks Amy."

"Oh and Jesse, if you ever hurt Beca again, i'll do a lot more than just slap you."

"Oh I won't, bye Amy."

"Bye lover boy. See ya around."

When Jesse arrived at the house, he waited a moment and thought to himself. "Maybe I should tell her the truth. I mean how will Jake find out? Wow I can't believe I just thought that. Jake always finds out everything. I'll just stick to my plan. I can't tell Beca. At least not yet."

When he opened the door he was heartbroken. He saw Beca standing at the base of the staircase staring at him with her tear stained eyes. She could see the sadness in his eyes too.

Without saying a word Jesse practically ran over to Beca and hugged her. She curled her head into his chest and he put his chin on the top of her head.

"Beca I'm so sorry. I was such a jerk to you. But I truly was tired and I guess... I was so tired that I got irritated when you didn't believe me. And when I ran upstairs and locked my door, I was too sad to say I was sorry and I didn't know how to. Waiting this long to say I was sorry made me realize something. I can't stand to not be with you for so long knowing that I have hurt you in any way. Beca, I love you and that will never change. I'm beyond sorry so please, forgive me."

She didn't say anything. She just continued to hug him because she couldn't get enough of being in his arms.

After a while she said "Jesse?"

"Yeah Bec."

"I love you too. You didn't even have to apologize. Just hugging you is enough to know you are sorry."

For the next 5 minutes they just stood there hugging in silence neither one ever wanting to let go.

Then Jesse broke the silence "Bec?"

"Yea Jess."

"Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Yeah, but can you stay here for a little bit?"

"Of coarse."

Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Hey guys! This next chapter is the longest one by far!

It is now 3 weeks later and Jesse still has not broken up with Beca, despite being beaten up every night by Jake and his friends. He also hasn't told Beca or anyone the truth, and he doesn't plan on doing that for a long time.

One night, when Jesse invited Beca to come over to the treble house, he wasn't there, so she decided to just go and wait in his room.

Just like any ordinary night, Jesse wasn't there because Jake and his friends were beating him up. But this night was different. Jake had failed his black belt test that day so he was taking out his anger on Jesse.

By the time he was done with him, he could barely open his eyes. And before he knew it Jake was gone. "Thank god" he thought to himself. "It is over for tonight."

And then he remembered, Beca. "Crap. She is probably waiting, thinking I stood her up. And on top of that, she and the guys are going to find out what happened. There was no way of hiding his bruises. Even if they were only under his shirt, he would almost cry if someone barely touched him.

Once he was up, he walked, more like stumbled, to the treble house.

When he got to the door, he could barely walk another step. As soon as he opened the door and was inside the treble house he collapsed onto the ground.

Everyone immediately ran over to him and swore under their breaths.

"Jesse! What the frik happened to you?" said Greg.

"I will tell you guys later." Jesse said weakly as the guys helped him to his feet. He couldn't stand on his own.

"Can you guys just help me upstairs? I need to see Beca and just lie down on my bed."

Greg and Josh helped Jesse upstairs, and he thanked them for helping him.

Then he limped to his door and opened it. When he did, Beca immediately saw how beaten up he was and rushed over to help him.

"Jesse, oh my god! What happened to you?" Beca questioned as she helped him to his bed.

"Nothing Bec I'm fine." Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Jesse seriously." she said as she hugged him.

He flinched a little and she felt it. She pulled away and noticed a little bruise on his stomach, so she pulled up his shirt and took it off revealing his beaten up body and all it's many bruises.

"Jesse..." She said trailing off in shock. "What happened?" She was now in tears.

He looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Okay, so do you remember around 3 1/2 weeks ago when we went to that little restaurant in town?"

She nodded telling him to continue.

"Well, that night after we said goodbye I was on my way to the treble house when I was ambushed. It was Jake and his karate friends. They beat me up because I refused to break up with you. Then for the next 3 weeks they beat me up every night until I was basically unable to move."

Beca just starred at him. She didn't even know what to say. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I did they were going to beat me up even worse until I was...unconscience." Jesse decided to just say that instead of what Jake said: "I will end you Jesse."

"Oh my god Jesse. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. "

"It's okay Bec. It's not your fault. You didn't know. I also didn't want to tell you because I was...embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Well, it's kind of hard for a guy to Tell their girlfriend that they are being beaten up by their ex."

"But Jesse-"

"Beca I know it's hard to understand, but its not just because of that. I didn't want to scare you and bring you in to this."

"But Jesse, you can't just keep this to yourself. I mean they are seriously hurting you every night. They could get arrested for this."

"Yeah, but there's one problem Bec."

"And what is that?"

"Jake's dad isn't going to believe that his son is doing this."

"What does his dad have to do with this?"

"His dad is the head of the police department."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me one night that there was no point in trying to turn them in because his dad was the head of the police and that he would beat me up even more if I told the police."

"Well then what are we going to do? They can't just keep on doing this."

"Well they are going to. There is no way to stop them. I am already going to get beaten up tomorrow even worse than what they did to me tonight for telling you and I know the guys aren't going to get off my back until I tell them. Telling any more people other than you and the guys is only going to make it worse. So please Beca...don't tell anyone."

"Oh Jesse. This is horrible."

"I know, but don't worry. I don't care how much they beat me up, I am never going to leave you."

"But Jesse I can't just watch you get beaten up every night."

"I'm sorry Bec. It's not exactly fun for me either. But I have class tomorrow night, so I have to go."

"Maybe I can walk you home."

"No Beca that would only make things worse. We can't risk him hurting you too."

"He wouldn't hurt me."

"Not physically, but he might make you make out with him again or watch me get beaten senseless."

"Okay I won't come, but if they are going to beat you up until you are unconscience you are just going to be left -"

"Beca I will be fine just promise me you won't come. They won't actually beat me up until I'm unconscience because then someone would find me and wonder what happened to me. They don't want people to find out."

"But Jes...see-" Beca broke down in tears and Jesse hugged her even though he knew it would hurt his stomach. She curled her head into his chest and they laid down on his bed. He put his arm around her waist and they fell asleep.

Please review! And thanks for all the reviews so far!


	7. The Dream

Hey sorry this is short, but the last one was long so...

Beca and Jesse were walking when all of a sudden they were ambushed. The next thing she knew she was being held on to by two of Jake's friends, Jesse was being held on to by Jake's other two friends and Jake was constantly kicking Jesse in the ribs. Beca woke up screaming.

"Jesse! Jesse!"

"Beca what!"

"Jesse they were beating you and-"

"Shhhh shhh. It's okay Beca. Your okay. I'm okay." Jesse said comfortingly as he hugged her.

"Jesse I'm scared."

"Beca it's okay, it was just a dream."

"But it wasn't just a dream. I just saw what they do to you every night."

"You see this is what I meant by when I said I didn't want to bring you into this."

"Jesse..."

"Beca it's okay. Lets just go back to bed."

"But what If I have another dream and -"

"You won't Bec. I promise. Come here."

And with that she snuggled into his chest and he pulled her against him when he put his arm around her waist. Because she had Jesse she slept through the night.

Please review!


	8. Jesse Stands up to Jake

Hey guys! Sorry I forgot about the weekends...I don't get up early then because I don't have school so I will update any time on weekends and 7 to 7:30 on week days'

The next day, after Beca had left, Jesse told everyone the whole story. They offered to go help him but he explained that that would only make things worse and that they would get destroyed by Jake and his friends.

That night, when Jesse was on his way back from class, he saw Jake walking down the sidewalk without his friends. However, he didn't question it. He just started running.

"Aww...is Jesse scared."

"Leave me alone Jake."

"Yeah I think he is." Said one of Jake's friends who scared Jesse when he came out of an alley.

Eventually they all came out of different corners and alleys, cornering Jesse into an alley.

"You know today feels like a special day." Jake said as he grabbed Jesse's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Jake please...why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious. I like hurting you."

"Why else?"

"Dude you are frikking dating Beca."

"So you two broke up because you cheated on her."

"I know I made a mistake, but I don't care. I want Beca back and you are in my way."

"Well hurting me isn't going to help you."

"And why's that loverboy?"

"Because I don't think you understand that I love Beca and she loves me back. I don't care how much you beat me up I am never going to leave her. So leave me alone and get off my back. I'm done with you and your little friends."

"Well guess what, I don't care."

"Well maybe you will care when I say that Beca and all my friends know about this, so if you even thought for a second that she get back together with you, she won't because of what you are doing to me, and what you did to us more than month ago, when you kidnapped us! So get out of my face Jake!"

And with that Jake had had enough. He destroyed Jesse and the next few minutes until he was unable to get up. When Jesse went to get up he couldn't. Even though he knew Jake had destroyed him, he had won that fight. He told Jake that he wasn't going to give in and that hurt Jake more than what he was showing.

In 10 minutes, he finally got enough energy to get up.

When he got to the treble house, all the guys helped him up the stairs and into his room. Even though Jesse was hurting way more than normal, he slept good that night.

Thanks for reading and please review! The next two chapters are my favorite...if you guys get me up to 20 reviews - not including 'two word reviews' like "Great job!" - then I will update the next two chapters tomorrow at the same time!


	9. Auditions

I only got to 17 reviews so thank you for those you wrote me one, but sorry, I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow.

When Jesse woke up the next day, he could barely stand. His legs were weak and his stomach ached like crazy. As he walked downstairs, all the guys just stared at him.

"Jesse, dude, you need help." said Greg.

"Yeah you can barely walk." said Josh

"Guys I'm fine."

"Jesse you look like you got hit by a freaking car." said Greg.

"Well im not surprised. Getting kicked by Jake 20 times in my ribs feels like I'm getting hit by a car."

"Jesse seriously, you need help. Soon you won't be able to walk." said Josh

"Well what am I supposed to do. He is never going to stop until I break up with Beca and that's never going to happen."

"Look, I know you said telling the police would only make things worse, but how could it get much worse. I mean they are like beating you up so badly that you can't get up every night." said Greg.

"I already told you guys. Jake's dad is the head of the police department. And not only that, how are they going to believe me when I say it's Jake, when he was the one that 'rescued' Beca and I."

"Listen to what you are saying. You look like you got hit by a truck so they are going to think something is wrong. And on top of that, Jake was Beca's boyfriend before you, so he would have a motive to beat you up." said Josh

"You know what guys, I appreciate your concern, but please you can't tell anyone."

"But Jesse-" said Greg.

"I'm done talking about this. Lets go to auditions."

When Jesse walked out the door and waited for the guys to come out, he started to worry. He was starting to believe that standing up to Jake wasn't as good of an idea as he once thought. He quickly erased the thought from his head when the guys came out. He didn't want them feeling even more concerned and obligated to do something.

Once everyone had arrived at auditions and Tommy had given his speech, the first girl came out.

"Hi my name is Angela." She was a tall brunette with wavy hair. Her singing was perfect. She hit every note and sang the melody with ease. She would definitely make it into the Bella's. Now all they needed was one more singer and the auditions had only just begun.

The trebles only had 4 members to begin with: Jesse, Benji, Greg (junior), Josh (senior). Everyone else had either graduated or left the trebles, so they needed 7 freshman!

At the end of the auditions, the Bella's added Angela and Shelby (a blonde around the same height as Angela with Long straight hair) and the trebles added Harry, Luke, Christian, Cameron, Max, Connor and Carson.

"Dude we need to tell the new trebles about...you know..." said Greg.

"I know, but I don't really know how." said Jesse. He was obviously uncomfortable talking about this.

"Just how you told us." suggested Josh.

"Yeah, but with you guys its different. You are my friends. We don't even know the new trebles."

"Well it's going to be hard to tell them and a little bit awkward, but we have to. They are going to ask sooner or later." Greg reasoned.

"They won't be in the treble house yet though." complained Jesse.

"Still, they are moving in tomorrow and they will ask then." said Josh.

"At least give me tonight and tomorrow to get to know them." Jesse pleaded.

The other 3 trebles nodded their heads in agreement and then headed back to the treble house to get ready for Aca-Initiation and Hoodnight.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Jesse's Little Savior

This is my favorite chapter!

Beca decided to let Fat Amy and Stacie do the kidnapping because they seemed to enjoy it.

When they returned with Angela and Shelby, both girls were really freaked out. However, as soon as the bags were removed from their heads, they smiled in excitement.

"Angela, our new soprano. Shelby, our new alto."said Beca as she took off their bags. "Okay, repeat after me. I, sing your name (Angela and Shelby sing their names) promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella women (they repeat) and I solemnly promise to never hurt the other Bellas in any way or may my vocal be ripped out by wolves (they repeat). You are both Bellas now."

They screamed and then all of the Bellas left for Hoodnight.

When they arrived, Beca told all the girls to go and have fun, and she headed off to see Jesse.

As she was walking, someone came up behind her and hugged her.

"Hey Becs."

"Hey nerd."

"How did you know it was me."

"I can just tell by your hugs. So how are your bruises?"

"Fine. They are never going to heal though."

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is all this happening?"

"What?"

"Well ever since we came back to Barden we were kidnapped and now Jake is beating you up every night."

"Beca I know you are worried, but lets try not to think about this now. Lets just have fun with all of our friends."

"Okay, so who did you pick?"

"All freshman; Harry, Luke, Christian, Cameron, Max, Connor and Carson. Who did you pick?"

"Angela and Shelby."

Then, Beca and Jesse went to go hang out with their friends.

At the end of Hoodnight, Connor walked up to Angela.

"Hey..." he started nervously.

"Hey."

"Do you wanna, maybe go out sometime."

"I'd love to." And with that they both walked out, hand in hand, blushing and smiling.

Harry asked out Shelby, so both girls were taken. Luke, Cameron, Max and Christian, defeated, walked back to their dorms.

"Bye Becs." said Jesse as he kissed Beca goodbye and walked away back to the treble house. "Crap..." he muttered. He just realized he left his phone somewhere and went back to get it.

"Looking for this?" said a familiar voice. Jesse froze, it was Jake.

"Jake come on, can't you just give me a break for one night."

"Aww...not so tough today are we." said Jake as he and his friends cornered Jesse. As usual Jake started beating up Jesse when all of a sudden, Carson showed up.

"Hey, Jesse, what's going on here."

"Move along shorty, before I make you." Jake said threateningly.

"Seriously, Carson get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." said Jesse.

"No I think pretty boy here needs a little wake up call." And with that Carson took out Jake and all his friends in a madder of seconds. Soon they were gone, terrified of Carson.

"Hey Jesse are you okay and who were those guys?" Carson questioned as he helped Jesse up.

Jesse stared at him wide eyed. "Ho...how did you do that?"

"What?"

"You took them all out. And they are all second degree black belts." Jesse said still in shock.

"Well I'm a 1st degree black belt so...wait...how are they second degree black belts? They all suck."

"You think they suck! And wow, isn't that as high as you can go!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Carson you were amazing."

"Thanks, but you still didn't answer my question. Who are they?"

Jesse sighed and explained the whole story.

"Okay so now that you know, please promise me you won't tell any of the new trebles. And don't talk about it with the other trebles either, because, I appreciate you helping me tonight, but it's kind of embarrassing."

"I get it."

"Wait...how were you still here?"

"What do you mean? Oh I was in the bathroom and the stall door got stuck so I had to climb over it."

Jesse laughed a little.

"Dude I'm sorry, but you locked yourself in a stall."

"Look who's talking."

"Hey I don't know karate and there were five of them-"

"Jesse I was just kidding."

"I know. So I have an idea. I won't tell anyone that you trapped yourself in the stall and you won't tell anyone about this." Jesse said as he lifted up his shirt, revealing his bruises.

"Dude! Holy crap! They did that!"

"Well yeah, what did you think I was being a pussy when I said they were beating me up really badly."

"No I just didn't realize it was that bad. These are some serious bruises."

"I know, but what can you do. Okay see you later Carson and thanks for helping me out and giving me a break tonight."

"No problem Jesse."

And with that, they went their separate ways. As Carson walked back to his dorm he thought to himself, "Poor Jesse...He's like the nicest guy I have ever met and this guy is making his life miserable."

When Jesse got back to the treble house, he was shocked to see Benji, Greg and Josh all staring at him.

"Dude, where have you been?" Greg asked worried.

"I forgot my phone so I went back to get it."

"Why did you go alone. We thought you were being beaten up by Jake!"

said Josh.

"Guys I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself."

"But Jake did attack you right." Greg asked.

"Yeah but he was right in the middle of doing it when he suddenly ran off. I have no idea why."

"Oh that's weird." Replied Josh.

"Yeah I don't get it, but I'm not asking any questions. I finally got a break from being beaten up, so I'm pretty happy right now."

And with that Jesse went upstairs so he could go to sleep.

Please review!


	11. Moving in

Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I got five fire the last chapter!

Jesse slept good last night. It wasn't until 11 o'clock that he finally woke up. As he rolled out of bed, he was shocked that he was not hurting. Normally when he would wake up, he could barely walk and his stomach would ache like crazy, but today it was different. This was the first day in weeks that he actually felt good.

When he finally walked downstairs he wondered, why are there all these boxes everywhere and where is everybody? Then it hit him. "Oh my god; I completely forgot" he muttered to himself. Today was the day that the new Trebles were moving in.

"Hey Jesse, we thought you were not getting up today." Greg said sarcastically.

"Sorry I overslept and I completely forgot." replied Jesse as he ran his hand through is hair in embarressment.

"Jesse it's fine. You deserve a good night's sleep after all you have been going through. Now come on. We still have a million boxes to bring in here."

"Okay I'm right behind you." Jesse called after him as he walked out the door.

Over at the Bellas house it wasn't quite as crazy since only 2 girls were moving in. The move in went fairly quickly and the girls were settled in at around 1 o'clock.

Back over at the trebles, the guys did not settle in until about 4. It took forever, especially because of the guys fighting over rooms.

At around 5, Jesse took off to go to class.

When his class ended, it was 7:30 and he was walking home in the dark. Jake and his friends cornered him like they normally do, but it was a little different this time. Jesse was being held on to by 2 of Jake's friends while Jake lifted up Jesse's shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up!"

When Jake found Jesse's worst bruise he started kicking him in that spot over and over again. It was horrible. This was the worst that Jesse had ever been beaten up. By the time Jake was done with him, Jesse was almost in tears. Right before they left, Jake kicked him one last time making him slam into the wall and fall onto the ground.

"I guess your little savior didn't come around to help you this time Jesse!" Jake yelled cruelly as he ran away with the rest of his friends.

After that Jesse couldn't get up. It was impossible. He thought he was going to be laying there all night when he heard a familiar voice.

"Jesse? Oh my god! Jesse are you okay." Carson yelled to Jesse as he ran over to him.

"Car...son...I...I can't get up."

"I will try and help you up."

When Carson tried to help Jesse up Jesse made a sound of pain.

"Ow, oh my frikking god! Carson put me down!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not...your fault. He...he kicked me...over...over and over again in the same...same spo...t" Jesse could barely get out those words because he was in so much pain.

"Oh Jesse, why are they doing this to you? I am going to frikking kill that kid."

"No...you you you...cacaca...can't."

"Rest for a little bit and we can try getting you up in a few minutes."

For the next 10 minutes Jesse laid there grimacing in pain. After a few moments he said " Let's try again."

"Okay." As Carson tried to help Jesse up Jesse made another sound of pain so he put him down.

"Where did he kick you?"

"You can probably tell."

Carson lifted up his shirt and noticed a huge new red bruise almost covering Jesse's entire stomach and chest.

"Holy crap! Ow...I'm so sorry Jesse."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything. In fact I'd be here all by myself for the rest of the night without you."

"I know I just feel really bad. I mean this is the worst bruise I have ever seen. Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah; like crazy..."

"I don't know what to do."

"It's okay Carson. Just please wait with me until I can get up."

"Of coarse. I'd never leave you..."

For the next hour Carson watched Jesse worriedly as he laid there in pain.

"Carson?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you try and help me up?"

"Sure."

This time it actually worked. Once Jesse was on his feet he put his arm around Carson for support. Then they headed for the Treble house.

When they opened the door everyone rushed over to help Jesse onto the couch.

Once Jesse was settled on the couch Christian asked "Jesse, what happened to you?"

"Well we were walking down the sidewalk when-" Carson started, but Jesse cut him off.

"It's okay Carson you don't have to cover for me. Okay, I guess I'll start from the beginning..." When Jesse was done the new trebles had a million questions and couldn't believe that someone could do that to him.

"Okay guys I think we should let Jesse rest." Josh cut Max off as he was asking a question.

All of the new trebles went up to bed except for Carson.

"Jesse do you want some ice?" Carson asked him wanting to do everything he could do to help.

"Yeah thanks Carson."

Carson walked over to Jesse with some ice and placed it right over Jesse's bruise. He winced a little at first, but soon it relieved him from any pain it was giving him.

"Hey you guys can go to bed. I'm into karate, so I know how to care for things like this."

"Okay good night Jess." said Greg.

"I hope you feel better." said Josh.

"Goodnight Jesse." said Benji.

"Goodnight guys." Jesse called after them."Thanks Carson for everything. I know we only met yesterday, but I don't know what I would have happened to me without you."

"No problem."

"Oh and you can go to bed Carson."

"I was just going to stay here and sleep on that couch over there so you could wake me up if you needed anything."

"Oh, thanks Carson."

"You're welcome. See ya in the morning Jesse."

"Goodnight Carson,"

Please review!


	12. A Sleepless Night

Next chapter! The story is 80% done! Only 3 chapters left after this!

That night Jesse couldn't sleep. His new bruise hurt like crazy. And when he would finally fall asleep he would have a nightmare waking him up again. His worst nightmare was about Jake. He was sleeping and when he woke up he was in an alley. Jake was holding him by his shirt up against a wall.

"Jake please. Don't kick my bruise. I'll do anything." Jesse begged.

"Okay then break up with Beca."

"No I can't. Please Jake-"

Jake cut him off as he kicked him in his bruise. He yelled and cried in pain as he continued to do it.

Jesse woke up and was breathing heavily.

"Jesse, dude. Are you okay."

"Yeah I ahhhh..."

"Jesse you don't have to be embarrassed that you had a nightmare."

"I know it's just..."

"Just go back to sleep."

"I can't. Every time I fall asleep, Jake is kicking my new bruise in a dream."

"Well at least try to."

By the time Jesse fell asleep it was 5 in the morning, so he only had 3 or 4 hours to sleep.

At around 9 Carson woke Jesse up.

"Jesse? Jesse wake up."

"Why?" Jesse groaned.

"Because I need to wrap your bruise up."

"Oh okay." Jesse agreed as he sat up and Carson wrapped him up.

Once he was done he asked "Do you think you can get up?"

"I'll try."

When Jesse got up he could actually walk.

"Dude I can actually walk! This is great!"

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to go anywhere tonight?"

"Yeah I have a class every evening Monday through Friday."

"Hey me too! Maybe we could walk back together!"

"Sure I guess that's okay."

"Oh and Jesse, I know you are embarrassed by me helping you, but-"

"It's okay Carson. I'm not anymore. Maybe they won't attack me because they are scared of you."

"And if they do, they will be sorry."

Jesse smiled and walked away to make breakfast.

As he was eating pancakes Beca came through the door.

"Jesse. Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Bec, calm down. I'm okay-"

"Dude, it took me an hour to get you off the ground!" exclaimed Carson.

"Carson, don't you have a class to go to." said Jesse obviously irritated as he stormed away. Hurt, Carson walked out the door.

"Jesse?"

"What?"

"That was really mean. He was just trying to help and-"

"And what?"

"Jesse what is happening to you?!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Ever since this whole thing started you have been a complete jerk!"

"Oh really! Like you have never been in my position! Because you're perfect. You never acted like a complete jerk to me freshman year!"

"I don't even know who you are anymore!" Beca sobbed as she ran out the door.

"Beca wait, I didn't-" He was cut off when Beca shut the door.

Jesse sat down on the couch and put his hands on his face.

As Benji walked downstairs he asked "Jesse? What's wrong?"

"Benji I..." Jesse started as he ran his fingers though his hair "What is happening to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Beca is the best thing that ever happened to me and I told her that I would never leave her no madder how much Jake got in the way and I did. I think we just...broke up..."

"Jesse what are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Go find her."

"Right, she's probably halfway to the Bellas house already."

And with that Jesse ran over to the door and opened it only to see Beca.

"What took you so long?" Beca said as she hugged him.

"Beca I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said-"

He was cut off when Beca kissed him. He kissed her back and they started making out. When they were done Beca said "How could we break up after that?"

Jesse just smiled and hugged her as he said "Come over here later?"

"Yeah nerd i'll be here." She said as she kissed him and walked out the door.

But as she was walking away she turned around and saw him staring at her. They both ran to each other and they started making out.

Please review!


	13. That Night

Hey guys! Sorry it's short, but the next to are long so...

As Jesse walked home from class all he could think about was Carson. Why did I have to be such a jerk? Jake is changing who I am and destroying everything that makes me who i am. I never yell at anyone no madder what. And because of what I said to him now I get my punishment: Jake. Just as he thought that he was attacked. As Jake grabbed Jesse's shirt and pushed him against the wall he said, "You know, you are making this really easy. I guess shorty isn't around to help you out...again."

"Just get this over with." Jesse said with fear in his eyes.

"Never call me shorty, ever again. And never hurt Jesse, ever again. Or I will make you sorry, pretty boy."

"Carson?" Jesse said shocked and relieved at the same time as Carson stood at the entrance of the alley.

"Look who we have here. Looks like shorty did come around for you after a while, but I won't be the sorry one. You'll be sorry you ever came when I'm done with you."

"Oooh, I'm scared. You're just as I remember you. You're all talk pretty boy."

"Really, then lets turn this talk into something a little more interesting shorty."

And with that Jake kicked and threw Jesse onto the ground and started fighting Carson. They faught for a minute. Carson dodged every one of Jake's attacks, but one. Carson flew into the wall and then the ground.

"Carson!" Jesse yelled.

"Now where were we lover boy?" Jake asked Jesse as he walked over to him. Right before he reached him, Carson attacked Jake and flipped him onto the ground. He took out the rest of Jake's friends. Frightened, they all ran away.

"Jesse, are you okay?" Carson asked worried as he walked over and helped Jesse get up.

"I'm fine, but why did you help me?"

"I couldn't just let pretty boy beat you up again. Besides, you're my friend."

"Look dude, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Jesse, lets just walk back to the house."

"Okay."

And with that they walked back to the house and talked as they went.

Please review!


	14. Kidnapped

The next day when Jesse was walking home from class he couldn't find Carson. He looked in every alley. In the last one he noticed a note at the end of it. He walked over to it and picked it up off the ground, it read:

I told Carson he'd be sorry...

Jesse stuffed the note into his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. "No...no...NO!"

"Oh yes...yes...yes..."

Jesse turned around to see Jake standing at the entrance of the alley. He walked up to Jesse and was about to grab him, but Jesse grabbed his shirt and practically slammed into the wall. As he was holding him against the wall he said "Where. Is. Carson?!"

"Awww, calm down lover boy. Are you scared? I told him he'd be sor-"

"Listen pretty boy! Tell me where Carson is or I will destroy your face!"

"Awwww, you are scared."

"Shut up Jake! Where is he?!"

"And why would I tell you lover boy?! Have you forgotten about how much I have been beating the crap out of you for the past month and a half?"

"That's it!" Jesse yelled furiously as he threw Jake into the wall and stormed away!"

He was stopped by Jake's friends blocking the exit of the alley.

"Guys hold him. Okay lover boy" Jake said as he got up and walked over to Jesse "this is for stealing Beca! (He kicked Jesse in his new bruise) this is for refusing to break up with her (he kicked him again) this is for telling people about this (he kicked him again) this is for throwing me against that wall (he kicked him again) and this is for my own pure enjoyment (he grabbed Jesse by his shirt, threw him against the wall and kicked him on his bruise onto the ground)!"

When Jesse looked up he was gone. He couldn't get up and he knew he would be there all night because he and Carson were the only ones who had class tonight.

He put his hand in his pocket to look for his phone. His pocket was empty and when he looked up, there was his phone laying on the ground only 3 feet away from him.

Even though it was so close it was really hard to reach. After about 5 minutes of slowly scooting himself along the ground, he finally reached his phone.

He quickly dialed Greg's number

"Hey Jesse. Are you okay?"

"No not exactly, but I'm not the one you need to worry about. I can't get up, but Carson was...kidnapped."

"What? Jesse I can't even understand you. You are talking so fast."

"Okay, long story short, I can't get up and Carson was kidnapped!"

"He was what?! Oh my frikking god! I'll be there with the guys in 5! See ya Jesse!"

When Greg hung up Jesse laid there waiting for them. He lifted up his shirt and took off the bandage on his bruise. It was all red and looked like it was throbbing. When Jesse barely touched it, he winced in pain.

A few minutes later, the guys arrived and helped Jesse up.

"Guys we need to find Carson!"

"By we you mean us. We need to take you back to the house Jesse and then we will go and search for Carson." said Greg.

"No Greg I want to help find Carson. Look I can walk. See!" As Jesse started walking without help he fell. Greg and Josh caught him.

"No Jesse. We are taking you back to the house. You can't even walk."

Defeated Jesse sighed "Fine..."

When they got to the house, they situated Jesse on the couch and got him some ice.

"Okay we are going to go search for Carson. I called Beca and she will be here at around 9. It's like 8:40ish."

"Okay thanks Greg."

Greg smiled and the guys rushed out the door.

About 5 minutes later Jesse heard the door open.

"Beca?"

"Hello Jesse..." said a familiar voice.

Jesse whipped his head around "Jake?" he said with fear in his eyes.

Thanks for reading! The last chapter will be posted tomorrow morning. Please review!


	15. He Will Never be the Same

Last chapter!

"Hey, how are you Jesse?"

"Jake get out of here!"

He couldn't get up so he was very frightened. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Beca's number.

"Aww...are you scared, again?" said Jake as he took Jesse's phone and chucked it across the room. He pulled Jesse out of the couch and pushed him up against the wall by holding his shirt. Just then Beca came in the door.

"Beca run! Get out of here!" Yelled Jesse in a panicked voice. Beca ran back out the door and one of Jake's friends followed.

"I'll get her." he said.

As Beca was running away she got out her phone and called Greg.

"Beca? Hey, how's Je-"

"Greg come back to the house now. Jake and his friends are-" she was cut off as Jake's friend came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Beca!" All Greg could hear was screaming. He hung up the phone and said "Guys Jake is at the house. We have to go now!"

Back at the house Jake still had Jesse against the wall, while Beca was carried in by Jake's friend.

"Okay Beca. I have a deal. I'll let lover boy here go if you get back together with me."

"No Jake let us go!" Beca struggled, but she couldn't free herself from Jake's friend's grip on her.

"Okay, I gave you a warning Beca." Jake said as he kicked Jesse. For a minute Jake kicked him over and over again. Beca screamed, but she could not free herself.

When Jake went to leave, he pressed Beca against the wall and started making out with her. She couldn't get him off of her.

Before she knew it, he was gone.

"Jesse!" Beca screamed as she ran over to him.

"I'm...okay Bec."

"No your not."

When Jesse tried to get up she said "No Jesse. You can't try to get up now."

"But Bec-" He stopped when he saw her crying. "Come here Beca." Jesse pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder. "It's okay Bec."

"No it's not Jesse. They can't keep on doing this. It's so wrong and I can't stand seeing you hurt like this. He is changing everything about you and-"

She stopped as Jesse kissed her and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I already told you Bec. I know he is making things hard for us and I know I'm changing, but there is one thing that he can never change. I love you Beca and I'm never going to leave you." He stopped and hugged her.

While they were hugging, all the trebles came inside.

"Jesse are you okay?" Greg questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, Jake is gone."

"I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?"

"No you guys are fine. Did you guys find Carson?"

"No sadly."

"Oh my god" Jesse started as he ran his fingers through his hair "this is all my fault..."

"No it's not Jesse." Beca said trying to comfort him.

"But it is. I should have told Carson to just stay away from me so he didn't get hurt."

"Jesse-"

"Becs it just is." and with that he got up and hobbled out the door.

"Jesse where are you going?"

"To get Carson back."

When he walked out the door he yelled "Jake you little piece of crap! Get the frik over here."

Jake spun around and yelled "Oh I'm a piece of crap loverboy. Have you looked in a mirror lately." His friends laughed.

"No because I am too busy watching you walk away like a coward obsessed with yourself pretty boy!"

"Burnnnnn!" All of the trebles rubbed it in Jake's face.

"Okay Jake where is Carson?!"

"And why would-"

"Shut up pretty boy! No games just tell me where he is! Beat the crap out of me again for all I care! Just let him go! It's not fair to him!"

"A little feisty tonight aren't w-"

"That's it!" Jesse started as he grabbed Jake's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Alright lover boy. If you are so mad then hit me."

Jesse just froze.

"I knew it. You're too soft. You can't do it."

"Shut up-"

"Here you can take Carson back." Jake started as his friend threw Carson onto the ground all tied up. "but just know one thing. Look at what I have done to you. Look at you right now. You are pressing me up against the wall and threatening me. You have scooped to my level. My work here is done." And with that he and his friends left.

Jesse couldn't believe it but he actually fell for Jake's trap. That was his plan all along. Not to get Beca back, but to change who he was.

Jesse ran to the house, pushed through everyone and ran up to his room. Beca chased after him and the guys went to untie Carson.

"Jesse?" Beca said as she sat down on his bed.

"Bec they won..."

"What?"

"They won..."

"But-"

"They changed who I am. Look at what I did tonight. That's not me."

"Jesse-" She stopped because Jesse was crying. She hugged him and tried to comfort him, but she knew he would never be the same.

Thanks for reading! Please review with your last thoughts on this story! I would like to know what you thought of the whole thing! Also, I will be posting my new story Tomorrow. It is not a sequel to this story. It is a whole new adventure on how Beca and Jesse meet in the Virgin Islands!


End file.
